Luminude Series (H)
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll SERIES ll BL] -EXO's LuMin couple lemons collection. Filled with LuHan & XiuMin lemons in every single chappie. Please enjoy. ;3


**Disclaimer:** EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2013

**Warnings:** Lime/Lemon. Almost PWP. Mengambil setting saat EXO di Idol Star Olympic.

Suara bising lapangan yang menjadi acara _Idol Star Olympic_ berikut panasnya yang seakan berasal dari Kris dan ChanYeol yang tengah melakukan duet membuat seorang LuHan langsung _unmood._ Ia berkali-kali melirik ke sampingnya untuk menumpang pada member lain yang membawa payung. Korbannya adalah _main vocal_ di EXO K, Byun BaekHyun, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah BaekHyun memilih menutup payungnya saat melihat wajah mengancam Oh SeHun dari sisi lain lapangan. Uh, sepertinya, _maknae_ mereka itu benar-benar mengalami _syndrome LuHan-complex_ yang sudah akut.

Lalu, setelah duduk di tengah lapangan seperti anak hilang untuk beberapa saat, LuHan pun bergerak menuju arah Kris yang masih berdiri angkuh. Tapi, Kris tentu saja tidak membawa payung. LuHan hanya ingin tahu di mana sosok 'kekasihnya' pergi dengan membawa—anak, ehm payung mereka.

"Di mana?"

Kris memandang LuHan seakan sosok di depannya itu adalah alien yang tersesat.

"Di mana 'dia', Kris?" LuHan terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan pandangan Kris. Beruntung Kris cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui sosok yang dimaksud LuHan.

"_Lavatory_. Atau begitulah tadi kudeng—_Yah!_ Setidaknya kau harus bilang terima kasih."

LuHan sudah terlalu tuli untuk mendengar teriakan dari sang _Duizhang._ Baginya sekarang yang muncul di kepala dan telinganya, hanya _lavatory_ atau kamar kecil atau toilet dan..._baozi._

Ya, bagi seorang LuHan tak ada yang membuatnya menjerit-jerit—dalam hati tentu saja— layaknya _fan girl_ bertemu EXO selain gabungan kata-kata itu, _Baozi dan Toilet._

**...**

Sedikit kasar LuHan menuju membuka pintu_ lavatory_ yang terletak agak ke sudut dari gerbang utama menuju lapangan. _Lavatory_ itu berupa kamar mandi dengan beberapa bilik di dalamnya. Semua pintu bilik nyaris terbuka semua kecuali satu pintu di ujung. Sepertinya memang tak ada orang lain di _lavatory_ ini, selain dirinya dan _baozi_-nya. LuHan menyeringai dan berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup itu. Jika benar yang ada di dalamnya adalah _baozi_-nya maka ia yakin sekali pintu itu tidak akan ter—

"_Baozi_?"

—kunci. LuHan melongokkan kepalanya dan seketika ia terbelalak. Ia memang mengharapkan melihat sosok _Baozi_ a.k.a XiuMin a.k.a Kim MinSeok di dalam bilik itu. Tapi, yang ia lihat sekarang justru lebih dari harapannya. Bersandar pada sudut dinding terlihat MinSeok yang tengah memanja bagian selatannya, giginya mengigit bibirnya erat menahan desahan yang keluar atas permainan _solo_-nya. Wajah itu berkeringat dan ia seakan terpahat dari batu melihat LuHan yang kini berdiri di depannya dan melihatnya dalam kondisi yang err memalukan. Walaupun sebenarnya ini normal untuk pemuda seumur dirinya. Seolah tersadar, MinSeok buru-buru menaikkan kembali celananya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Apalagi melihat seringai LuHan yang masih bermain di bibir bagusnya seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa main sendiri?" tanya LuHan seraya tersenyum geli.

MinSeok terdiam. Sungguh. Catat ini sebagai hal yang memalukan dalam hidupnya. Ia nyaris tak punya pilihan selain melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan. LuHan tak bisa menolak saat member terkuat di EXO itu menerjangnya dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke belakang, tertahan dinding dingin di belakangnya. LuHan tersenyum. Ia melirik tangan MinSeok yang berdiam di sisi kepalanya.

"Ingin mencoba menjadi _top_, hm?" tanya LuHan pelan.

MinSeok menatap LuHan yang kini terdorong ke belakang, tertahan dinding di bilik kamar kecil.

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Lu," jawab MinSeok serak.

"Atau justru sangat tepat?" Mata LuHan menunjukkan bias tantangan.

Merasakan sedikit keraguan, MinSeok mencoba melawannya saat ia perlahan menunduk. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang rusa. Salahkan LuHan yang menggodanya. Mengecupnya lembut. Tak menuntut. Wajahnya sudah hampir menjauh, ketika lagi-lagi tangan LuHan kembali menahan tengkuknya dan membuat bibir itu bertahan di posisinya. MinSeok mencoba berontak. Namun gagal, ketika mendadak dan dengan gerakan cepat, LuHan mengubah posisi mereka. Kini MinSeok yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan bibir menyatu dan mata terbuka lebar.

"Apahh… hhhftt." MinSeok tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya karena kini LuHan kembali melumat bibirnya bahkan mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut MinSeok yang hangat. Duel lidah kini berlangsung dengan masing-masing pihak yang enggan untuk mengalah.

Jemari lincah LuHan tak tinggal diam dan mulai bergerilya di atas tubuh _baozi_-nya. Menelusup di dalam _sleeveless orange _yang MinSeok kenakan dan berhenti di atas sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya. Sedikit menyetil pelan untuk menggoda MinSeok. Berhasil.

MinSeok mulai mendesah tertahan di sela ciumannya. Tangan itu semakin berani dan kini mulai memilin _niple_ kanan yang mulai menegang itu.

"Nghh…" MinSeok mulai mendesah bebas saat LuHan melepas ciumannya.

LuHan menatap wajah kuyu _Baozi_-nya yang sontak membuatnya _turn on_. Wajah itu adalah wajah terindah yang pernah LuHan lihat. Ia tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan. Bibirnya kembali mendekat ke arah telinga MinSeok.

"Kau nakal sekali, _Baozi_." LuHan menjilat kecil telinga MinSeok. "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu tengah memanjakan diri sendiri seperti tadi. Kau tahu kan...yang boleh melihat tubuhmu dan membuatmu mendesah—," dan membwa lidahnya turun ke leher mulus MinSeok yang masih bersih, tetap dengan seringainya yang tak tertangkap oleh mata MinSeok yang kini terpejam. LuHan menjilat leher mulus itu pelan dan seduktif. "—hanya aku,"

"Lu…"

Desahan merdu terdengar saat LuHan mengubah jilatan menjadi gigitan dan menghisap bagian sensitif itu, meninggalkan jejak yang begitu jelas di sana, sekaligus memilin _niple_ MinSeok keras. Peduli setan dengan orang lain yang akan melihat _kissmark_ hasil karyanya itu nanti. Sesuatu milik MinSeok di selatan mulai kembali menegang, seolah meminta LuHan untuk segera memanjanya, bisa dirasakan LuHan yang menindihnya.

"Wow, baru kusentuh di sini saja kau sudah tegang lagi," ucap LuHan menggoda. Tangannya bergerak mencoba melepaskan _sleeveless_ yang dikenakan MinSeok dan dengan tertatih MinSeok mengangkat tangannya membantu LuHan melepas benda laknat itu. Berpakaian rasanya menjadi sangat membosankan. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya. LuHan melemparkan _sleeveless_ itu sembarangan. Lidahnya kembali dan berhenti di _niple_ kanan MinSeok.

"_Babboya_…yang apa yang kau lakukhann?" desah MinSeok yang seakan meledak saat lidah LuHan bermain di _niple_ kirinya dan tangan yang memilin _niple_ kirinya serta gesekan-gesekan nakal LuHan di selangkangannya. Suhu di dalam bilik mendadak naik secara signifikan karena perbuatan dua orang itu. LuHan sejenak berhenti dari kegiatannya untuk melepaskan jaket _orange_-nya, meninggalkan _sleeveless_ berwarna _orange_ yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu, ia kembali memanja _baozi_-nya.

"Nngghhh... ahh..." MinSeok mencengkeram surai ikal LuHan saat hisapan kuat ia rasakan pada _nipple_-nya dan tangan LuHan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di selangkangannya dan meremas kejantannya lembut.

"_Baozi_…"LuHan sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya dan berbisik di telinga MinSeok. "Kau seksi…"

"Nnghh...!" MinSeok mendesah sebagai jawaban karena tangan LuHan yang meremas kejantannya kuat. Bagian tubuh itu terlihat sangat menggoda Luhan untuk memberi servis lebih.

"Boleh kubuka celanamu?" bisik LuHan sekali lagi seraya mengecup pipi MinSeok singkat dan melanjutkan jelajahnya di leher dengan gigitan kecil.

"Lu.. nghh." MinSeok butuh waktu untuk menjawab. "Tu-turunkan saja."

LuHan tersenyum. Tangannya menurunkan celana _orange_ itu. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang sedikit sulit, celana panjang berwarna _orange_ itu turun sebatas lutut berikut dengan pelindung utama kejantanan MinSeok. LuHan melepas jilatannya dan menyeringai menatap bagian bawah MinSeok kini menegang sempurna di balik _boxer_-nya.

"Hm, ini sangat menggangguku untuk melihat pemandangan indah di dalamnya."

"_Apa_?" sentak MinSeok keras, seraya menatap LuHan yang menyeringai menatap tubuhnya yang nyaris _naked_.

"Aku bilang ini menggangguku untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang indah di dalamnya." LuHan menunduk dan berusaha melepas _boxer_ MinSeok dengan giginya sementara tangannya kembali memainkan _niple_ MinSeok.

Usaha itu pun tidak sia-sia, saat gigi LuHan bekerja dengan baik melepas kain terakhir penutup tubuh _Baozi_-nya. Melihat sang _baozi_ dalam kondisi berkeringat dan memejamkan matanya adalah pandangan yang sangat tidak ingin dilewatkan LuHan seandainya tidak terbayang satu hal yang akan lebih menyenangkan nantinya.

LuHan menghembuskan napasnya di kejantanan MinSeok yang telah menegang sempurna di depannya.

"Lu… k-kau membuatku takut…" desah MinSeok saat ia merasakan hembusan hangat di area intimnya. "_What…what do you want_, Lu?"

LuHan tak menjawab, pemuda itu justru mulai menjilat kejantanan MinSeok pelan. Sedikit di ujungnya sebagai permulaan. Dan mulai memutar sebagai godaan…

"Lu… _don't… Nghhh… Don't touch_…ngghh!"

"_Waeyo_?" LuHan kembali menjilat kejantanan itu sekilas. Aroma _precum_e mulai menguar. Aroma yang sangat disukainya dan itu baru aroma pembukanya. "Sepertinya tubuhmu ingin aku menyentuhnya, hm?"

"Ke-kenapa kau ja-jadihh mesum begini…" MinSeok mendesah keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seakan ingin berteriak agar LuHan berhenti menggodanya dan segera melepaskannya dari siksaan yang nikmat ini.

"_Molla_!" LuHan mulai memasukkan kejantanan MinSeok ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi…" Mengeluarkannya sejenak.

"Setiap melihatmu… aku selalu." Memasukkan lagi dan menghisapnya kuat. Darah MinSeok berdesir dan berhenti di satu pusat di selangkanganya, saat melihat apa yang LuHan lakukan.

"—ingin berbuat—!"

"NGGG AHHHHH, LUHHAN!" MinSeok mendesah keras saat badai kenikmatan melandanya. Dia serasa melayang dalam dunia putih yang terlalu indah, dan menjebaknya dalan kenikmatan. Tak peduli jika orang di luar akan mendengar teriakannya barusan.

"—mesum," sambung LuHan pelan. Kini mulutnya sibuk menampung cairan MinSeok yang keluar dengan derasnya.

MinSeok terengah, mencoba menahan tubuhnya tetap dalam posisi berdiri setelah badai kenikmatan melandanya dan menemukan LuHan yang masih membersihkan sisa cairan di ujung kejantannya.

"Lu…"

LuHan tersenyum. Ada sisa cairan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tak ingin merasakan cairanmu sendiri, _Baozi_? Manis lho, sama seperti pemiliknya."

MinSeok memalingkan wajahnya yang merona mendengar pujian sekaligus godaan LuHan.

"_A-aniyo_," tolak MinSeok terbata.

"_Well_, aku tidak memaksa." LuHan mengusap sisa cairan di sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya MinSeok ketika LuHan kembali mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja menikmati hidangan utama." LuHan tersenyum dan mengusap kepala MinSeok lembut. Jemari itu perlahan turun.

Menyentuh mata yang terpejam.

Berhenti di bibir.

Mengelus leher pelan.

Mencubit _niple_ yang masih menantang di dada sang kekasih.

"_Anyway_, kau tidak ingin melihatku _naked_ juga, _eoh_? Atau kau ingin _naked_ sendirian, _Baozi_?" LuHan menghisap telinga MinSeok kuat membuat sang empunya kembali merintih.

"Lu… Aku…"

"_Wae?_" Hisapan semakin kuat. Tangan MinSeok mencengkram kuat kaos tanpa lengan berwarna sama yang LuHan kenakan.

"Lepaskan ini…"

"Tidak untuk sekarang." LuHan menjauh, sementara MinSeok memandangnya dengan wajah bertanya. Namun, LuHan memilih untuk mengenakan kembali jaket _orange_-nya. Lalu ia bergerak menyerahkan _sleeveless_ MinSeok yang sempat terlupakan, membantunya memakai kain berwarna cerah itu dan berjalan keluar dari _lavatory_.

"Kau masih punya hutang malam ini, _Baozi_." Pemuda Beijing itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menutup pintu _lavatory _untuk kembali ke lapangan.

**To be Continued or End?**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Saya gemas sendiri setelah menulis rate M untuk HunMin. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk menulis ini. Rekor tercepat dalam penulisan _Lime scene_, setengah jam. :lol

Okay, haruskah saya lanjutkan fanfict ini atau cukup sampai di sini dan saya biarkan _reader _berimajinasi? *winks*

Jika berlanjut mungkin ini akan menjadi kumpulan lemon LuMin, mengingat lemon fict mereka sangat jarang. -_-"

_Well, gimme feedback juseyo? *bbuing bbuing*_

* * *

** cranescort, 2013**


End file.
